


Loving you is suicide.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Racism, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall è un tipo che ride.<br/>O almeno lo era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you is suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so davvero come fare a spiegare il mare di feelings che mi ha travolta nello scrivere questo scempio, chiedo solo perdono a Niall Horan e Zayn Malik per tutto questo.

Niall non è mai stato un ragazzo forte, uno di quelli che di fronte alle avversità continuano a camminare a testa alta.  
Niall semplicemente non è quel tipo di ragazzo che a riesce ad affrontare i problemi della vita come se niente fosse, non è quel tipo di ragazzo che da consigli di vita, semmai è quello che i consigli li accetta di buon grado.  
Niall è comunque il tipo di ragazzo che appena ti conosce ti manda messaggi per chiederti come stai, perché gli interessa, gli interessa davvero.  
Niall è quel ragazzo, tutti ne conosco uno, che ride così forte da poter coprire il clacson di un'automobile, ride così di gusto da farti rimanere spaesato perché magari tu nemmeno ci trovi niente da ridere.  
Niall è un tipo che ride, forse si potrebbe riassumere così la sua intera esistenza.  
Niall è un tipo che ride.  
Per questo chiunque lo vedesse adesso, steso sul divano in un paio di boxer nemmeno poi tanto puliti, con le lacrime che gli scavano la pelle come acido e l'ombra di una barba che non viene fatta da troppo sul viso arrossato, rimarrebbe ancora più colpito dal suo aspetto.  
Se ne sta lì steso nel suo stesso sudore, su un divano costo che non può fargli passare il dolore, resta fermo mentre le lacrime scorrono senza neppure più aver bisogno di essere accompagnate dai singhiozzi, ogni tanto uno strano lamento esce dalla gola secca, appena prima che vi prema contro il collo della bottiglia di rum e ne trangugi una boccata troppo grande, troppo dolorosa, ma che lo stordisce troppo poco.  
Niall ha gli occhi stanchi, gli occhi di chi non dorme da giorni, e su quella pelle pallida che sembra doversi macchiare anche solo a contatto con qualcosa che è meno puro di lui le occhiaie nere che gli circondano lo sguardo afflitto spiccano come sangue sulla neve.  
C'è qualcosa di poetico nell'immagine del biondo con i capelli sporchi e sudati che fuggono in ogni direzione, c'è qualcosa di poetico nelle sue guance rosse, qualcosa di poetico nel suo petto che si alza e si abbassa senza un ritmo preciso.  
Niall è ubriaco, ma è così ubriaco da essere quasi sobrio, non è quel tipo di ubriacatura che ti fa mangiare le parole, ridere o urlare cose insensate, è quel tipo di ubriacatura inutile in momenti come questo, il tipo che ti lascia inerme, solo più intontito, più fragile.  
Non lo ha aiutato a pensare ad altro come credeva, il rum non ha fatto ciò che aveva promesso di fare, si sentirebbe quasi di dire, e forse ne ha bevuto abbastanza, si ritrova a pensare, mentre beve l'ultimo sorso accorgendosi di averlo finito e gettando la bottiglia lontano sul paviento, con una forza che non credeva di avere e che fa volare vetri ovunque sul costoso parque dell'appartamento londinese.  
E' la seconda bottiglia, o la terza, e il dolore che sente sparso ovunque nel petto non accenna ad andarsene, anzi adesso a fargli compagnia c'è un mal di testa atroce.  
Si tira a sedere, cercando di non vomitare anche l'anima dal senso di vertigine che gli provoca anche solo lo stare seduto, prende il telefono e lo sblocca, ha tre chiamate perse, tutte di Liam, probabilmente si sarà chiesto che fine abbia fatto negli ultimi tre giori.  
Il resto dei suoi favolosi amici ha probabilmente troppo da fare, Harry è a Los Angeles a farsi tatuare qualche altra cazzata sulla pelle, marchiandosi come un animale e soffrendo sotto gli aghi sterili di un tatuatore per non pensare a quanto soffre ogni giorno a vedere Louis che bacia El di fronte alle telecamere.  
Liam sarà con Dani, ma è troppo protettivo per scordarsi di fare una telefonata ogni tanto, per accertarsi che stia bene.  
Ma lui non sta bene.  
E Zayn?  
Beh, Zayn sarà da qualche parte nella sua stessa città, troppo impegnato a scoparsi Perrie per pensare a quello che dovrebbe essere uno dei suoi migliori amici.  
Troppo impegnato a pensare a quella bionda per rendersi conto che lui sta affogando nel rum con una barba di tre giorni sul viso.  
Niall è un tipo che ride.  
Quindi tutto ciò che riesce a fare mentre pensa a Zayn e Perrie insieme è ridere, una risata amara, triste, una di quelle rsate che se ci fosse qualcuno nella stanza non scorderebbe più quel suono sofferto, è una risata che porta con sé tutto il pianto che c'è stato prima, una risata bagnata come le federe dei cuscini sui quali è seduto.  
La starà abbracciando fra le lenzuola su cui hanno fatto l'amore, le starà sussurrando che la ama, le starà mostrando quell'orribile tatuaggio che la ritrae che ha sul bicipite.  
E poi si rese conto che stava succedendo ancora, se ne accorgeva sempre qualche istante prima che accadesse, era come una trance, come rivivere il passato, come rivivere quella notte.  
«Credi che domani andrà bene?» Erano nel letto matrimoniale della loro camera d'albergo a New York, dividevano il letto come sempre, nella stanza accanto c'erano gli altri, probabilmente dormivano da un pezzo, ma Niall non riusciva a dormire, e Zayn gli teneva compagnia.  
«Andrà benissimo, è un concerto, facciamo concerti tutto l'anno, Nialler.» Se lo strinse contro sorridendogli mentre l'altro continuava a scuotere la testa dubbioso.  
«Ma è il Medison Square Garden, non è un normale concerto.» Zayn affondò il naso nei suoi capelli, gli aveva sempre detto di amare il suo profumo, specialmente quando non si faceva la doccia da un giorno o due, cosa che Niall trovava raccapricciante.  
«Alle brutte farai gli occhi dolci alle fans, nessuno si accorgerà di niente.» Niall rise, forte, sguaiato, come solo lui poteva ridere alle tre di notte, poi alzò la testa guardandolo negli occhi e sbattendoli due o tre volte.  
«Dici che funzionerebbe?» Zayn gli sorrise con quell'adorabile modo che aveva di mettere fra i denti la lingua e Niall fece un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
«Potresti fare questo.» Disse sorridendo come un'idiota.  
«Questo cosa?»   
«Sorridere.»   
Niall non aveva mai visto niente di più bello del sorriso di Zayn, si era innamorato di quel sorriso ai tempi di X Factor, conviveva con quell'amore da anni, era rassegnato all'idea che avrebbe dovuto viverlo da solo per entrambi.  
Poi, insipiegabilmente, il moro lo baciò.  
Lo baciò forte, come si bacia qualcuno che si sogna di baciare da una vita, come Niall baciò e voleva baciare Zayn.  
Quella notte fecero l'amore, poi lo fecero ancora.

Niall raccoglie una sigaretta da terra e l'accendino seppellito fra i cuscini del divano, accendeuna sigaretta e fa un tiro, gli bruciano gli occhi, la gola, il cuore.  
Ripensa a come si sentì quella mattina quando svegliandosi si ritrovò solo, con un foglietto sul cuscino di Zayn che diceva soltanto.  
"Non è mai successo, Nialler."  
Ricorda la delusione, la rabbia, la tristezza.  
Ricorda le lacrime.  
Ricorda il dolore.  
Ricorda e vorrebbe poter dimenticare, vorrebbe dimenticare Zayn che bacia Perrie quello stesso giorno, vorrebbe dimenticare il suo vomito annegato nel cesso del tour bus, vorrebbe dimenticare le lacrime e vorrebbe dimenticare lui.  
E tutto ciò che riesce a fare è ricordare, ricorda quando due settimane dopo tentò di parlargli, ci provò davvero, si sedette accanto a lui e non fece in tempo a dire niente, forse Zayn aveva capito, gli aveva letto negli occhi dove voleva andare a parare.  
Niall fa un altro tiro e serra gli occhi, perché sa cosa sta per accadere, sa cosa sta per ricordare, e allora serra gli occhi e piange.

Zayn si alzò dal divano con uno scatto, non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di capire, poi senza preavviso urlò.  
«Non sono un fottutissimo frocio, Niall.»  
E quelle parole affondarono dentro Niall fino a incastrarsi da qualche parte nel profondo, rimasero lì mente l'altro se ne andava, mentre calpestava ogni piccolo pezzo di lui e spariva.

Niall fa un ennesimo tiro, il peggio è passato, quel ricordo è sfumato via come mille volte prima di quella sera, ma adesso ce n'è uno nuovo a fargli compagnia, un nuovo ricordo che sta per affacciarsi alla sua mente.  
Tre sere prima erano in concerto, erano felici, poteva far finta di niente ancora un po', abbracciare Zayn sul palco perché le fan lo volevano, vedere il suo sorriso perché era ovvio che lo potesse vedere.  
Poi arrivarono le domande di twitter, e fra queste ce n'era una scritta da una ragazza che aveva Ziall nel nick.  
Niall saltò un battito, poi si voltò verso Zayn, lui stava indicando entrambi ridendo, e tra le risate quel flebile «Noi?!» Ironico e sprezzante lo ferì tanto quanto lo aveva ferito quella frase mesi prima.  
Niall non è mai stato un ragazzo forte, uno di quelli che di fronte alle avversità continuano a camminare a testa alta.  
Niall è il tipo di ragazzo che cede, prima o poi.  
Così quella sera prende il cellulare e apre twitter, scrive un unico tweet.  
"Siete le migliori fans del mondo, amerò ognuna di voi fino alla morte, e dopo vi guarderò da lassù."  
Poi appoggia il telefono a terra e raccoglie una boccetta piena di pillole, se la rigira fra le mani ancora un po', poi la apre e se ne versa metà sulla mano, sembrano caramelle pensa un attimo prima di portare la mano alla bocca ed ingoiarle.  
Raccoglie il telefono, perché sa di avere qualche istante di tempo, e allora apre di nuovo twitter e scrive un altro tweet.  
"@zaynmalik ti auguro l'amore che meriti, che avrei voluto darti io, mi dispiace ma ti amo. Nialler."  
Il tempo di inviare il tweet e Niall cade a terra, fra i vetri di bottiglia che aveva rotto e le sigarette che aveva spento, è in quel momento che un taxi si ferma sotto il suo palazzo, ne scende un ragazzo moro che corre al portone e lo apre sbattendolo al muro, si arrampica su per le scale veloce quanto solo la paura è in grado di renderti.  
Arriva alla porta dell'appartamento e la butta giù con un solo colpo, l'adrenalina che gli corre nelle vene è tanta da non fargli provare neppure dolore.  
Entra correndo nel salotto e lo vede, lì a terra, praticamente nudo e coperto di vetri e cenere, si butta sul pavimento incurante dei tagli alle gambe e solleva il viso di Niall.  
Non c'è battito.  
Non c'è respiro.  
E' morto.  
In quel momento Zayn urla, urla più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto, urla così forte da far accorrere i vicini, qualcuno chiama la polzia, qualcuno l'ambulanza, ma è tardi.  
Zayn rimane ad abbracciare il cadavere freddo di Niall fino a che la polizia non lo porta via, fino a che i paramedici non lo mettono in uno di quei sacchi neri e lo portano via.

 

Due giorni dopo la bara di Niall sta scendendo nel terreno morbido del cimitero di Mullingar, ci sono poche persone attorno alla bara, Maura, Bobby e Greg in prima fila, quest'ultimo con la moglie e la figlia in braccio.  
Ci sono Sean, Ally e tutti i suoi amici di infanzia.  
Ci sono i suoi parenti e gli amici di famiglia più cari.  
Ci sono Liam, Louis e Harry.  
E poi c'è Zayn, in ginocchio, accanto alla bara, non sono riusciti a farlo alzare, se ne sta lì steso a terra a piangere, mentre il prete dice le ultime parole singhiozza disperato, poi gli operai iniziano a gettare la terra sulla bara, e lui urla.  
Urla così forte da farli fermare, urla così forte che le fans che si trovano all'esterno del cimitero riescono a sentirlo, urla e non riesce a fare altro se non battere le mani ormai sporche sul terreno umido.  
Liam cerca di portalo via, ci provano tutti invano, poi pian piano se ne vanno, l'ultima ad andarsene è Maura, resta ancora un po' accanto a Zayn, poi gli poggia la mano su una spalla stringendola delicatamente, sta piangendo e non riesce quasi a parlare tra i singhiozzi.  
«Ti amava davvero tanto, Zayn.»   
E Zayn non riesce a credere che lei stia davvero parlando con lui, con il mostro che ha ucciso suo figlio, e così lo dice.  
«L'ho ucciso io.»  
La voce trema, singhiozza ancora, poi ripete ancora quella stessa frase, una, due, tre volte, la urla fino a che Maura non si getta a terra e non lo abbraccia, così forte da riuscire a calmarlo.  
«Lui ti amava davvero tanto, Zayn.» Ripete, e Zayn capisce.  
«Lo amavo davvero tanto anche io, vorrei solo averglielo detto.»

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per un autore e puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordate. (Y)


End file.
